Suprises surpises
by anakins11
Summary: Annabeth's b-day is here! And she's celebrating at a water park! But she doesn't know a certain son of Poseidon is coming. Surprises surprise...R&R
1. pool splashes

**First story please read and review**

**Disclaimer=I don't own anything just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Annabeth p.o.v**

I woke up with a scream in my face a BALLOON I freaked out badly. My friend Thalia came in from her cabin.

"Happy birthday Annabeth did u like my surprise?" said Thalia.

"You little thingy you scared me on my b-day" I said.

"Yes well Katie's here and ready to go to the pool" said Thalia.

"She's here" I said. I received the present it was a new swim suit.

"Thank you so much Katie" I said and I hugged her

The swim suit which was a bikini it had pink,orange,white,green, and yellow peace out signs in it also, had splatter paint on it that were light blue, white ,green, and light yellow. It also had a hot pink line at the bottom.I got dressed in my new bikini which I loved. Thalia and Katie were waiting for me sitting on the black leather sofa I had in my cabin and yeah it got remolded after the second titan war, which we won.

Whoop-Te-Do.

We were on our way to the pool, when I tripped over a branch that was on the floor and landed face flat on the floor. We got to the pool, the pool was one word HUGE! It had 2 lazy river, a wave pool, A kiddie water area, A tanning area, two large slides, A huge water bucket that spilled water every 5 minutes, and a water roller coaster.

We put down are stuff on a yellow table under a blue umbrella, and there he was was walking across the crystal, clear, light blue water was... Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Percy looked H-O-T! He was sitting down on a blue seat next to a blue table with a yellow umbrella, he looked HOT, he had gotten abs since last year he got tanner like the perfect shade of bronze. He was not orange.**[Snookie in the house!]** He had his usual messy, raven black hair, and he was wearing his swim shorts that where plain dark blue. One thing that hasn't changed was the intensity in his sea- green eyes. Damn that boy was fine! He noticed me and started walking over to us. Oh crappers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like. I am ghetto I just thought it would be funny besides I did not type that sentence. My sister did. Blame her.<strong>

**-Anakins11 =)  
><strong>


	2. photo booth

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Percy pov_**

_We were walking when Annabeth stops and says_

'_CRAP' annabeth said._

'_what happened' I say concerned._

'_My mom she hasn't called on my birthday' she said._

' _She's probably busy' I told her._

' _She's busy for her own freaking damn daughter. She forgot. She freaking forgot. She freaking damn forgot.' annabeth said wanting to curse out loud._

'_Calm down' I said which didn't work._

'_Gosh Percy telling a girl to freaking calm down wont calm her freaking down okay!' she said almost screaming_

' _gosh just trying to help' I said when I noticed the crew was staring at us._

'_Percy can I go to my cabin I'm sleepy' she told me yawning._

'_ANNABETH YOU CANT LEAVE NOW' Thalia said._

'_why can I' she told Thalia_

'_it's 11:33 perfect time for the amusement park' Thalia said and she grinned and winked._

_Oh I knew what she meant…_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth pov<strong>

'_Okay fine I'll go'_

'_Wooohooo' Thalia yelled lets go as she dragged Nico's hand running making all of us run. This is how we were_

_Thalia and Nico holding hand's._

_Katie and Travis holding hands to._

_Percy and I walking not even holding hands_

_DAMN I wish he could just ask me out._

_We got to the amusement park. We got the unlimited rides, all the guys paid for their girl._

'_ohh photo booth's' Thalia said grabbing nico and putting him inside._

_Katie did the same with Travis._

_When Percy says common lets go in, next thing I know we took a picture kissing. He asked me _

'_do you want to be my girlfriend?'_

**I'm going to stop there will annabeth say yes or no, you tell me what you guys think please review, its short i know because my computer is sooooo retarted it didn't save what i needed to save 1224 words for nothing...**

**-anakins11 :) **


	3. Author's note

**I know this isn't a chapter but, I was just wondering should I continue this story? Tell me in a pm or on a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I will be making a story with my friend Lianee [the girl that was the co-author of typical high school life] its kind of a one-shot she's coming over today to start the story.<strong>

** Love you all. All thanks too melrose520 for her review you're awesome. I will update soon if you guys say yes to continue this story.**


	4. Annie and Ally!

**Anakins11**: hey guys I know I haven't updated this in the freaking longest time… I really don't like this story… so my friend ally is going to start writing it, so I thank her all the way….Also if you guys haven't read my 2 other stories read them. Don't go anywhere with Percy, is really funny. Interview lead to romance is romantic and is going to have humor in it. Thanks to all my reviewers, Ally will continue it, and she is really funny, so the story will have humor in it!

* * *

><p><strong>This is Ally<strong>: as Anakins11 stated above, I will continue this story if you don't like it then kiss my virtual . I love this story and she does not want to continue so I want to continue, Also I will be posting up another story called 'Annabeth' it going To be a song-fic for Annabelle by A Rocket To The Moon…it's romance and humor. Hope you will like it. Lastly, I will be making another chapter for this story so please review when I post it up! Thanks !

* * *

><p><strong>Me again<strong>: its anakins11 again Woo-hoo, hope you like when Ally starts to write, read my other stories, bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>-Annie and Ally :)<strong>


	5. A yes, A game, A formal dinner

**Authors note: hey guys you know how I said Lianee was going to write this well she isn't for this chapter. I will be writing. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 5: A yes, A game, A formal dinner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV.<strong>

Percy Jackson has just asked me out. Eeeeeeeep! I am usually not like this but he of all people just asked me out. What should I . of coarse.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Percy asks again.

"Yes" I say looking into his sea green eyes. He leans in and kisses me right when the camera shot a picture. I heard Thalia outside I think she grabbed the picture strip. When we came out I saw Thalia and everyone looking at the picture. I was blushing.

"What just happend in there?" Thalia asks with a grin on her face.

"We are dating now" Percy says.

"Are you serious?" Travis asks.

"Yes" I say. Thalia is smiling at me.

"Lets go on a roller coaster" Nico says.

"Ok how about Major fire flying ball?" Thalia asks.

"Yes" We agree.

When we got in line for the ride, all of the guys had gone to get the unlimited ride bracelet for us girls. The guys came back and Percy put the Bracelet on me. I feel special.

"Thanks" I say.

"It is your birthday" He says.

"Annabeth we made up a nickname for you guys" Katie says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Percabeth!" Katie says with a Smirk.

"Oh that's awesome" Thalia says. It was our turn to go on the ride it was a big stick with seats at the bottom, you go higher and higher until you are Upside down in your. Crazy. When we got on our seats I sat next to Percy, he held my hand.

"Are you okay?" I hear Katie say to Travis, he was freaking out. imagine when the ride starts, he'll have a heart attack!

"Yes I'm fine" He said, you could notice the nervous in his voice. The ride -hoo. This wasn't so bad until it got higher. I released Percy's hand when my song started playing **'just dance'** by lady gaga. I took my hands off the safety bars and i started dancing in my chair. Percy was screaming. Thalia and Nico were holding hands. Katie and Travis were holding hands too but Travis was yelling a bunch of words out. When the ride ended, I was so hyper.

"That was freaking awesome!" Nico shouted.

"Yeah!" I shouted. we decided to go do some other rides and then we went to Nico's cabin.

"Why we here?" I asked.

"Well you guys followed along" Thalia said.

"Its still early, lets go to play basket ball at the park" Said Travis.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can work on our abs" They all said at once.

"Oh you think you guys are the only ones that work out, oh you are so wrong imma go put on some sweat pants." Thalia said, she ran for her cabin and I ran for mine. I decided to wear my White shorts with my blank tank top. I grabbed a water bottle and rushed out the door. I saw Thalia come out with Black sweat pants and A black tank top, he ponytail was high up. Katie Was already in shorts so she didn't have to go to her place.

"Hey, Can you get me a water bottle?" Katie asked her boyfriend, Travis.

"Sure" He ran to his cabin and came out with a water bottle and a basket ball.

"Thanks" Katie said, as she kissed him.

I saw Percy come out with his basket ball, and the saw Nico with his Black basket ball. Damn! I think Nico is emo...

"Let's go" I said. When we got to the park, Percy and the guys started shooting hoops. Percy passed me the ball. I was standing at 3-pointer.

"I don't think I'm going to make it" I said.

"Oh we all know that" Nico said sarcastically. Next thing you know i shoot the ball and BAM! insta power! i made a 3 pointer.

"DAMN Percy i think you gonna lose to your girlfriend ha-ha" Travis said laughing at Percy.

"IN YOUR FREAKING FACE YOU EMO ASS!" I said to Nico.

"I AM NOT FREAKING EMO!" he shouted at me.

"I don't give a fladoodle stick!" I shouted back "I still made it while you loser's make it from up front!"

"I can make a 3-pointer!" Nico said grabbing his black ball and heading for where I was. BOOM! he didn't make it he didn't make it HA-HA!

"WHAT THE FUGERS!" He yelled.

"HA-HA you lame ass!"I yelled.

"I want to try hand me the ball Nico!" Thalia shouted. Nico handed her the ball. BAM! she made it.

"Oh Hun that proves your a lame Ass" Thalia said I laughed and gave her a high 5.

"THALIA!" Nico yelled.

"Katie you ain't gong to try" Travis asked Katie.

"Uh No" She said.

"Why it's fun" I said.

"Because your winning to that lame ass over there" Katie said pointing at Nico.

"Well then" Nico said.

"Whats with the word 'ass'?" Percy asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go running wanna come?" She asked me and Thalia.

"No I want to play with these lames asses" I said.

"You see!" Percy shouted.

"Well then" Nico and Travis said.

"OK bye bye" Katie said as she left to run.

"Ok lets play a game!" Percy said.

"OK captains?" I asked.

"Annabeth and Lame ass" Travis said everyone agreed.

"WAIT! it wont be fair there are 5 of us" Thalia said.

"Girls get the other person." Nico said.

"GUY the last thing we need is help, you need it more than we do on your lame ass team" I said.

"AGH FINE!" Nico said. The boys team was: Percy, Travis, and Nico.

The girls team was just Thalia and Annabeth.

"We have to check" Percy said. i headed towards the blue spot and Lame ass towards the red one, i get the first shot from 3-pointer.

We passed the ball and I jumped and scored a 3 pointer, so we checked again but this time I passed it to Thalia. I wasn't taking any chances. Thalia missed because Percy stole the ball from her. I started running to block Percy, I blocked him well because he didn't make it. HA-HA. I saw Katie I guess she did a mile because the park was a mile long, She was still running. The girls were winning. Thalia got the ball from Travis and got blocked by Nico but she still made it. We have to check again.

"2-0 is the score" I said " Told you we didn't need help"

"Shut your mouth you little thingy ling" Nico said as Thalia missed from 3-pointer. I caught the ball and shot but missed, Nico got it and shot it up.

"1-2. HA-HA" Nico said. He tried to shoot for the hoop but missed. ha-ha. When we finished the game, I had finished my water bottle, so Percy gave me some of his water. AW what a boyfriend!

"How much did you run?" Travis asked Katie.

"4 and a half miles" Katie answered.

"Damn!" We all said at once. We all laughed.

"It's only 3 o clock, who's hungry?" Nico asked.

"Me" We all said...Again.

"Lets go to olive garden" Thalia said "But we have to get ready"

"Oh yeah. i have to take a shower" I said.

"Me too" Katie said.

"Let's meet up at my cabin" I said. We walked back to our cabins, I went to mine. I took a warm shower. When I got out of the shower, I put the iron on. I brushed my teeth then started ironing my hair. After that, I went to my closet and found a Black long dress. I put it on and checked my self in the mirror, oh i know what it needs a simple necklace because the dress was strapless. I went to put on my black necklace and then I looked perfect. I put on my high black heels and that's when some one knocked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me" Thalia said, I wanted to tease her.

"Me who?" I asked

"THALIA FREAKING GRACE" She said. I opened the door.

"You have a middle name?" I said to tease her.

"NO" she said. She was wearing a black knee length dress that was strapless with a necklace that had a lighting bolt on it, Her black hair was down and ironed.

"We look alike" I said.

"Yup" She said. Then the rest of the people came in and we headed for Olive garden.

**Authors note: hey guys its me anakins11 obliviously. Please review tell me how it was flames accepted! **


End file.
